I'm a person, right?
by Yoquit07um0to
Summary: Y es que él no se consideraba una como tal. Podía respirar, bombear sangre, moverse... Pero eso no lo volvía una. Ni siquiera en el fondo de aquel cutre sitio, en lo oscuro de su cuarto, mucho menos bajo la mirada de sus progenitores. Pues perdió aquel privilegio ese día, mas bien; durante los años, siendo tan cortante y insensible, volviéndose algo irreconocible.


Aaaah, ¿hueles eso? La caca que pisaste no. Me refiero a esta historia ... Que de igual forma huele a caca. Da igual.

Advertencia, esta historia puede contener: ¶.- Muerte de personaje, ¶.- Lemon(?, ¶.-Violencia leve, ¶.- AU, ¶.- Una extraña forma de unir esta historia con otra, siendo que este vendría siendo un alternativo a la historia anterior a esta, la cual deriva a un presente en esta historia que, si, ya me calló. Y por último; ¶.- Semi horror (no quieres saber, y lo sabes).

Los personajes que "robe" para esta historia son creaciones de Matt Stone y Trey Parker (estoy segura que así se llama), en pocas palabras; Los personajes son de :genius: South Park~~~~

* * *

Chris no era muy buena persona, en realidad, no podía ni considerarse, el mismo, como una. Chris era una persona con gustos extravagantes ante los que no tenían los mismos. Se consideraba una persona fuerte, con un carácter peor que el de una mujer en cinta, en pocas palabras; gruñón. No culpaba a sus padres de eso. Sabia, con la mayor claridad, por todo lo que pasaron en su pasado. Sabia que su papá era un hijo de puta, literalmente, por lo cual, eso le dejaba una secuela que intento cubrir buscando un modelo a seguir que le diera fuerzas, ahí tenía a Hitler, o Mel Gibson, en todo caso él había heredado ese carácter hijueputa de él.

De su mamá no tenía mucho que contar. No la consideraba una persona extraña, pues algunos llegaban a sufrir ese tipo de enfermedades. De toda manera, lo ponía de los nervios en algunas ocaciones, y, aún recuerda, que cuando le cantaba su canción de cuna, a veces tenía que ser él el que cantara la canción, pues su mamá se trababa diciendo; "¡Es demasiada presión! ¡Gah!". También, debe admitir que tuvo que crecer con el miedo de que unos "gnomos roba calzones" se fueran a llevar sus calzones... Y que violaran, pero su mamá nunca le había dicho que hacían eso, aunque el se hizo a la idea por que... ¡Por dios, unos extraños entran a tu cuarto, toman tu ropa interior, mientras te ven dormir, a la mitad de la noche!, ¡Es obvio que te van a violar!

De igual forma, no lo culpa por haberle causado ese trauma, se lo agradece, pues gracias a eso pudo endurecerse al crecer... Y dejar de usar calzones. Por eso siempre usa bóxers.

Pero, como dije, Chris no se consideraba una buena persona, ni siquiera se consideraba una. No culpaba a sus papás por eso, pues, el sabía, su familia era la mejor en ese pueblo.

Tenía a sus papás con él, disfrutaba de vivir en una buena posición económica, claro que no exageraba, tenía un mejor amigo que lo escuchaba y aconsejaba. Tenía cosas que muchos podrían desear, contradictoriamente, el no las quería, prefería vivir siendo pobre, pero aún así, quería conservar a su familia y amigos.

Chris sabia que no debía ser indiferente y cortante con sus padres, más aún, viendo la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué te pasó, Greg?" Le había preguntando, de forma indiferente, sin demostrar el tono de preocupación en su voz.

"¿Qué?, Oh, ¿esto?, no es nada, no te preocupes, Chris." Soltó un bufido, odiaba esa actitud despreocupada que presentaba su amigo hacia su propia salud.

"No, si no me preocupo, lo que pasa es que si no me dices ahora no podrás ponerle una excusa a Eric, ya sabes como se pone."

"Hmm, cierto."

"¿Y bien?" El rubio lo volteo a ver, sonriendo con melancolía, mostrando el labio partido en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Ya sabes... Mi papá volvió borracho, quería pegarle a mamá y a Karen y ¡Bum!... Una vez más, me tuve que meter."

Chris era frío y cortante con cualquier persona, incluida, en desgracia, Gregory. Pero... Cada vez que Gregory le contaba ese tipo de escenas, jura que hubiera sido mejor haberlo abrazado, en lugar de decir;

"Pff, deberías salirte de esa casa si tan mal se llevan." Soltó indiferente, soltando un poco del humo de su cigarrillo.

Él sabia que sus palabras caían muy profundo en la cabeza de Greg, pero nunca creía que fueran a hacer efecto. Claro, no era la primera vez que le daba esa sugerencia, de hecho, ya iban diez con esa, y, como Greg nunca parecía mostrar algún indicio de seguir ese consejo, lo seguía diciendo en son de broma.

En el fondo, el deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que, si seguía ese consejo, el primer lugar donde decidiera refugiarse fuera su casa.

Pues, podía asegurar, Gregory y Karen habían ido suficientes veces a su casa como para considerarla un segundo hogar, y una vía de escape. De igual forma, a Chris le gustaba eso, pues no se sentía solo, teniendo o no a sus padres.

Y bueno, como Chris quería mucho, mucho, mucho a Greg, lo consideraba un hermano mayor, o más si hablaban en otro tipo de relación. Y como lo quería mucho, odiaba cuando lo veía entrar por la puerta del aula con un moretón o rasgada en la cara, o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. El sabia, de cierta manera, lo que sucedía bajo el techo de su amigo. Pero... Lo que odiaba, aun más que esos moretones y hematomas en su complexión, era cuando hacia uso de su primer apellido.

"Eh, Chris. Mira aquella de allá, ¿qué tal?" No era la primera vez que Greg lo forzaba a levantar la mirada para observar a alguna chica pasar.

"Mmm... No esta mal, pero yo las prefiero de otra manera." Tampoco era la primera vez que fingía interés en alguna de ellas.

Por que Chris odiaba, con todo su ser, cuando Greg actuaba como aquella persona que le había tocado por padre.

"¿Qué 'no esta mal'?, pero mírala. Le rebotan con esa blusa."

"Puede... Pero no me llama la atención esa, las prefiero de otro manera." Sentenció, retomando su labor en aquel agujero que estaba excavando. El blondo suspiro, y levanto sus hombros.

Había algo que odiaba al ser el mejor amigo de Greg, y es que, al ser su persona de mas confianza, era el primero en enterarse de alguna relación por parte del rubio. Oh si, le gustaba ser la persona en la que Greg tenía ciega confianza, un paso más, un paso menos.

"Se llama Wendy, es muy linda, aunque no las tenga como la otra chica." Le contó como si nada, mientras el seguía fumando.

"Ahh... Pues que bien, eh" Agradecía tantos años de indiferencia en su vida, pues así podía ocultar esa horrible sensación que subía por su garganta.

"Me dijo que, si quería, podía llegar a más con ella en su casa... Hoy." ¿Qué era esto? ¿Has enojar a Chris o qué?

"Jaja, seguro no duras ni para una mamada." Y es ahí, donde podía cortar el silencio incomodo que el mismo creaba, retándolo a cosas que, sabia, no eran ciertas.

Greg tenía conocimiento de lo sarcástico que podía ser Chris, es por eso que le seguía el juego, pues, como hombre orgulloso que era, le gustaba devolverle el reto.

A Chris le encantaba pasar tiempo con Greg, eran mejores amigos por alguna razón. También disfrutaba pasar tiempo con la hermana de este, era como verse en un espejo, solo que en versión más pequeña y como una chica.

Como adolescente cortante que era, no se le daba por preguntar ese tipo de cosas, en algún momento tendrían que decirle sobre eso, o si Greg se enteraba se lo diría, de eso estaba seguro, era la persona a la cuál Gregory le tenía más confianza, ¿no?, porque así son los mejores amigos, se cuentan todo.

Chris se enfadaba con facilidad, era un gruñón por naturaleza genética, lo sabia, y le parecía increíble, de verdad, que Gregory lo hubiera aguantado tantos años. Pero claro, cuando se entero, por un tercero, lo que había hecho Greg, no se lo tomo muy bien. Y no. No fue solo por lo que había sucedido, aunque no omitía ese detalle, lo que mas lo enfado fue eso, enterarse por un tercero, siendo la escuela entera la que sabia en lugar de él, quien era 'el mejor amigo', 'la persona de mas confianza' de Gregory.

Y es que Chris era muy posesivo con lo que, creía, era suyo. Y Gregory era suyo, era su mejor amigo, era su amor platónico, era su fuente más confiable, entre otras cosas, así que, cuando se entero que Gregory se había atrevido a llegar a más con esa tal "Wendy", se enojo, se enojo mucho. Oh, pero claro que no, a pesar de todo, había que recordar que Chris era una persona fuerte, con un carácter de mil demonios.

"¿Qué tal te fue?" Le había preguntado, recargado en aquella pared, mientras Gregory empezaba a copiarle la posición.

"Pues... No lo hace nada mal, pero estoy seguro que habrían mejores." Debía reconocer que, a pesar de ser la persona más amable que conocía, Gregory también tenía su lado engreído y frío.

"Que lindo... Escuche que terminaron." No sabia como reaccionar ante lo que fuera a decir el rubio a su lado.

Desde que Gregory se había puesto a su lado, en ningún momento había levantado la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo en aquellos ojos azules. Pero por supuesto que no. Prefería mil veces seguir ocultando su mirada, la cual mezclaba su tono verde oliva con un rojo deprimente, a cruzarla con esos ojos azules claro, como el color Aqua.

"¿Ah?, Oh, si. Me dijo que no era lo que esperaba, así que, se fue con mi primo." Curiosamente, no notaba ninguna emoción en la voz de ese rubio, podría levantar la vista y comprobar que este estaba llorando, pero nadie aseguraba que el tampoco lo hacia.

"Te dije que te usaría." Sonrío con melancolía, pues era cierto, se lo había dicho la primera vez que tuvo el placer de conocerla.

"No importa. Papá ya me había dicho algo sobre eso: 'Si te la puedes coger, toda esa mamada romántica valió la pena'"

"Pfff, como quieras. Yo me largo."

"Nos vemos."

No puede decir; 'A partir de ese momento no volvimos a convivir como antes' pues no era cierto. Chris quería muchísimo a Gregory, Gregory quería mucho a Chris, más no del mismo modo del que hubiera querido el ultimo. Y es que, lo que a Gregory le habían lastimado era, nada mas y nada menos, que el primer amor, el orgullo y, para empeorar, habían puesto en duda parte de su anatomía masculina. Al contrario, a Chris le había lastimado el silencio del rubio, su poca confianza en él y el hecho de que no haya querido oírlo cuando se lo advirtió.

Era increíble como podía ocultarse tras esa capucha, era increíble, de verdad, como se permitía ser tan orgulloso como para no consolarlo en esos momentos, porque Gregory sufre, Chris también, solo que el dolor del último puede sanar, pero el de él primero podía permanecer ahí, a la espera de un poco de cariño; paternal, fraternal o sentimental. Pero no, no estaba dispuesto a tocar lo mas profundo en esa sociedad, a a la cual se le conocía como humanidad, para conseguir un poco de afecto, aun le quedaba orgullo, si alguna persona racional, le preguntaba.

Gregory era muy distinto a Chris. Gregory podía estar viviendo una gran pobreza, convivir con los peores padres del mundo, vivir con el miedo de que algo malo le pasara a su hermanita menor o, incluso, tener que lidiar con el rechazo de su padre, cuando el parentesco era evidente. Pero, aun así, el seguiría su vida sin terminar por un mal camino, sin tener que recurrir a alguna droga o, inclusive, a la bebida de su progenitor.

Al contrario, Chris era un adicto al tabaco, consumía más cajetillas al día que el promedio, era curioso que aun no desarrollará una enfermedad pulmonar, pero, lo más impresionante, era su desinterés en su propia vida al consumirla delante de sus padres, a sabiendas de las constantes reprimendas de estos.

"C-cielo." Una vez mas, se encontraba fumando frente a sus padres. No era ni la primera ni la ultima vez que hacia eso, por lo cual, y a duras penas, sus padres decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo y que él mismo se diera cuenta del grave daño que se causaba.

"¿Qué cosa, ma?"

"¿No qui-quieres invitar a tu amigo-o y su hermana a cenar-r?" Negó.

"Na ah. Su papá ya salió de la cárcel, y vi a su mamá en la tienda hoy, seguro ya van a cenar." Comento con desinterés, pasando uno por uno los canales de la televisión, detenido se en el de las noticias. Nuevamente salía bajo libertad, de una u otra forma.

"Hijo, ¿porque no lo invitas?, después de todo, hoy es su cumpleaños, ¿no?" Secundo su padre, esperando poder sacar un si de esa cabeza dura.

"Oui, pero eso no quiere decir que va a estarme esperando en su casa para invitarlo a cenar."

"Oh, vamos, así aprovechas a sacar-..."

"¿Sacar?" Y era ahí, donde se daba cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de sus padres. "Oh, ¿te refieres a sacarlo de ese pozo negro que tiene por casa? O ¿es para sacar a Karen?, no. Enserio. Dime."

"No, hijo. Me refiero a..."

"Tu padre quiere decir... Que... Que... ¡Gah!, ¡Es-"

"¡Demasiada presión!, ¡¿No es así, mamá?!"

"¡A tu madre no le levantes la voz!"

Chris tenía un mal carácter, pues lo había heredado de su padre. De cualquier manera, su papá era un hombre paciente, el cual se relajaba a la primera provocación, de algo los años le enseñaron. Oh, pero Chris. Chris, Chris, Chris. El, aun, no podía con ese carácter.

"¡Oblígame, culón!"

"¡Suficiente!, ¡Te he aguantado tus caprichos, pero no aguantare que le grites así a tu madre y menos que me faltes al respeto!"

"¡¿Porqué?!, ¡¿Porqué te recuerda mucho al antiguo Eric?!, ¡¿Al antiguo culón antisemita?!" Ahora puede decir que, al menos, Gregory no es el único que ha recibido un golpe de su papá, pero si el único que los recibe sin merecerlos.

Chris tenía una gran memoria, de eso nadie lo dudaba. Antes, cuando el papá de Gregory no era agresivo, el solía irlo a ver muchas veces en el transcurso de los días, pero luego cambiaron de papeles. En fin. Chris conocía, como los agujeros que tiene en su patio, la dirección de Gregory, se sabia las casas por las que tenía que pasar, incluso ahora, aun puede visualizar ese paso de tren que esta junto a la casa.

Verde, a Chris le gusta, también le gustaría que el tono fuera, aun, mas oscuro, pero no se queja, el tiempo le bajara la tonalidad en cualquier momento.

Los golpes a la madera son tímidos, es normal, es muy tarde como para que un jovencito este paseando por ese vecindario.

"¿Hola?, ¡Oh, hola, Chris!"

"Hola, Karen." Contesto cabizbajo, no esperaba que Karen fuese la que le abriera la puerta.

"¿Buscas a mi hermano, cierto?" Chris asintió, pues es, en parte, cierto. "Lo siento... Pero no esta."

"¿Eh?"

"Verás... Es que... Como hoy es su cumpleaños, mamá pensó que sería bueno que fuéramos a pasar la noche en casa de tío Stan, pero como papá se lo llevo a una fiesta que planeo con sus amigos, decidimos quedarnos."

Se lo pensó un poco. El papá de Gregory era el tipo de persona que te lleva a un bar, te emborracha, te viola y se lleva tu dinero, dejándote la cuenta. Si conocía a los amigos de ese hombre a la perfección, y así era, pues conocía a uno (por favor, estaba viviendo bajo su mismo techo) podía hacerse una idea de donde seria eso.

"Gracias, Karen." Se despidió, empezando a correr en dirección a un lugar, el cual sabia, solo le traería desgracia a su amigo.

Chris fuma, realmente no le importaba eso, unos cigarrillos nunca le hacen daño a alguien, le hacen daño a los pulmones, que es muy distinto... De cierto modo. Bien, eso se aclaró. Chris fuma, bebe y, si quiere, puede consumir una, al menos una, pequeña cantidad de anfetaminas. No es idiota, esas cosas son peligrosas en grandes cantidades, una pequeña te mantiene despierto, una mediana hasta el día siguiente. Oh, pero una grande, dile adiós a eso de dormir... O vivir, si quieres seguir con el big pack.

A Chris le gusta beber, es normal a esa edad. A Gregory no le gusta beber, también es normal, pues cada quien define sus manías conforme la experiencia, pero cuando ese, ese maldito rubio esta de por medio, la cosa cambia;

A Chris no le gusta beber, a Gregory le gusta beber, y a ese hombre rubio le gusta la idea de hacer pagar, de alguna forma, a la persona que escogió por esposo, porque lo sabe, es evidente. La mamá de Gregory ama a sus hijos y odia, con toda su alma, como son tratados bajo la tutela de su esposo, pero odia aun mas el no hacer nada para evitarlo. Gregory sabe esto, Karen sabe esto y, por ende, Chris también lo sabe, por esa razón no toma cuando ese blondo los invita a una cantina, odia cualquier bebida que le invite ese hombre... Pero Gregory no. Pues, si su papá pago por ese trago, el lo aceptara gustoso al saber esta muestra de "afecto", sin importar que al final... La cuenta va para éste mismo.

Y es que, como Gregory no toleraba el alcohol, era un blanco perfecto para cualquiera. Desde asesinos a sicarios podían estar en un mismo lugar donde Gregory, y el, bajo la influencia del alcohol, no distinguiría a ninguno de una persona normal.

Normalmente disfrutaría estar en un lugar como ese, donde el vomito, el cual tenía los olores de drogas, bebidas y cigarrillos, era lo primero que inundaba tus fosas nasales. Una persona normal que entrara en ese sitio diría que parece el mismísimo infierno, él... Que es como un hogar.

"¡Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración!" Esa voz, ese pelo y esa espalda, las reconocería en cualquier sitio.

"¡Gregory!" Exclamo, volteando al blondo, quedando cara a cara ambos.

"¿Ah?, ¡Oh, Chris, amigo!, ¡¿Qué haces por aquí?!"

"¡Vine a sacarte, chienne!, ¡Estás hasta el culo de alcohol!"

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!, ¡Estoy bien, papá solo me dijo que me tomará una!" Algo en esa mirada celeste no le gustaba. Estaba más brillante que de costumbre, sin mencionar que no parecía parpadear.

"Greg... ¿Tomaste alguna pastilla?" El rubio asintió, enérgico, mostrando una gran sonrisa. "¡¿Porque lo hiciste, pedé?!, ¡Eran anfetaminas!"

De nueva cuenta asintió. "¡Te equivocas!, ¡No solo eran anfetaminas, también era éxtasis y metanfetaminas!"

"¡¿Eres estúpido o que?!, ¡Me sorprende que no estés muerto!, ¡Olvídalo, vámonos!" Decidido, jalo el brazo de su amigo, arrastrándolo a la puerta de salida.

"¡Pero Chriiiiiiis!"

Chris era la persona en la cual Gregory tenía ciega confianza. Desde que se habían conocido de niños Chris nunca había hecho algo para perder esa confianza. Gregory no siempre era responsable, Chris lo sabia, esa era una de las razones por las cuales no lo dejaba tomar cuando el padre de este les invitaba un trago. Y debido a esa confianza el nunca, nunca, pero nunca, había intentado algo indebido sin el permiso del rubio. Por más que le doliera el corazón al verlo con otra persona, por más que sintiera unas inminentes ganas de golpearlo por no haber confiado en él, cuando, específicamente, le había dicho sobre lo que le deparaba con aquella azabache oji azul,... Chris era leal, jamás faltaría o incumpliría a su palabra.

"¡Pedé, te he dicho que no bebas nada que el te diga!"

"¡Lo se!... Pero, papá me había dado..."

"¡¿Qué te dio para que te pusieras hasta la madre de alcohol?!"

Chris era orgulloso, demasiado orgulloso, por lo cual no dejaba denotar cualquier emoción, como la tristeza o alegría, ni siquiera cuando estaba muy ebrio, pues sabia controlarse. Y, como hombre orgulloso que era, las únicas veces en las que se permitía llorar eran contables. En la privacidad de su cuarto, bajo el potente sonido de la música, en la ducha, cualquier lugar de su casa servia para llevar a cabo eso, sin el 'temor' de que sus padres lo descubrieran, pues era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que sus padres lo descubrieran haciendo eso. "El problema de uno es eso, de uno.'

"Me dijo... Que me quería mucho, que estaba feliz de que yo fuera su hijo... Y me abrazo, Chris... El me abrazo."

Oh, pero... Como conocía a su mejor amigo a la perfección, y sabia que el no podía gozar de lo mismo que el, se sabia, de memoria, los lugares que este usaba para llorar. En su casa no lo hacia, pues, a pesar de recibir insultos de su padre diciéndole 'marica', no quería que su hermana lo viera llorar, que lo creyera débil en un lugar donde, se supone, el es el mas fuerte. Aquel día, luego de que Chris se fuera, Gregory agradecía, en lo profundo de su alma, aquello, podría desahogarse todo lo que quisiera.

"¡¿Qué importa eso?!, ¡Pudiste morir por su culpa!, ¡Entiéndelo, el te odia, no te quiere!" Y así, palabra por palabra, bastaban para que Chris supiera que debía parar al empezar a escuchar unos leves sollozos.

"Tienes tanta razón... Pero, debes entender algo, Chris. En algún momento de mi vida fue un gran padre, siempre estaba ahí para mi. Me quería mucho... Pero luego, nació Karen. Al principio yo estaba enojado y no quería verla, y cuando me forzaron a hacerlo, lo primero que quería hacerle era escupirle... Pero, la vi, vi esa pequeña cabecita sobresaliente entre las mantas que la envolvían. No se, me puse feliz, a pesar de que, cuando la vi, la primer persona que me llego a la cabeza, fuiste tu."

"¿A que quieres llegar con esto?" Se empezaba a exasperar, si lo que quería era contarle la historia de su vida simplemente debería empezar por 'nací en...' Y seguirle.

"Es sencillo. Te estoy diciendo que, algún día, volverá ser el hombre amable y divertido de antes, además... De la causa de que mi vida sea una mierda." A duras penas, logró levantar el brazo y señalarlo, denotando una mirada enferma y una sonrisa macabra. "Como eres mi mejor amigo... Debes tener claro algo; tu papá fue y es el pendejo mas grande del mundo, la mitad del pueblo, si no es que todo, lo odia por haber hecho muchas cosas. Sectas, sacrificios, denuncias falsas. Todo en una simple albóndiga con patas."

"¡Oye!" Reclamo iracundo, puede que fuera un estúpido su padre, pero solo el tenía el derecho de insultarlo.

Entonces vio, una nueva mirada en Gregory, una mirada que solo vio una vez que tuvo fatídico error de ir a casa de este, topándose con ese hombre rubio. Ese día estaba tomado, soltando gritos y maldiciones. Fue por curiosidad, que observo, por el rabillo de sus ojos, esos ojos azules, que mostraban un claro odio hacia el, o cualquiera que lo viera, como si la culpa de algo la tuviera el observado.

"Jeje, perdón, olvide los modales que se me inculcaron en casa." Sarcasmos,irónico y risas secas era algo que nunca vio en ese rubio. "¿Sabes, Chris? Hace mucho, pero mucho, que me di cuenta de algo. Te daré una pista; es pequeña, castaña y lleva mi apellido."

"Karen, ¿qué tiene ella que ver con todo esto?"

"Oh, pues veras, no es solo mi hermana es responsable de la miseria de mi vida..." El blondo suspiro, recargándose en aquella fría pared de cemento que protegía la cantina. "¿Nunca te has preguntado; '¿como seria mi vida sin esa persona?'?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" Alejando su espalda de la pared, se encimo contra el castaño, sujetándole las manos con una fuerza nunca antes vista. "Yo lo se todo, tenía diez años cuando me lo dijeron, no quería creerle, estaba borracho, pero ya sabes; los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad."

Chris era muy fuerte, de eso no había duda. Era tan fuerte que su mamá le tenía miedo, eso si, nunca le levantó la mano, oh no. Al haber pasado tanto tiempo con su abuela, algunos amigos de parranda de su padre, se hizo de un gran lenguaje, por sobre todo, pasar tiempo con Gregory le sustento una gran forma de ver algunas cosas. Oh, pero por supuesto. Chris no era idiota, era muy listo, tal vez no tanto como Gregory, pero si mas que sus padres. Sabia los puntos precisos para romper a su mamá, sabia donde 'golpearlos' y tratarlos a su misma voluntad, cuales marionetas, según se repetía. Y ahora, ya que hablamos de fuerza física, era muy fuerte cuando llevaba consigo su tan preciosa pala, pero sin ella estaba... Desnudo, a sus palabras.

"¿Pero de que hablas?"

"Digo que... Si no hubieras nacido, Karen tampoco, por lo tanto... Mi vida no estaría en lo más profundo de la mierda." Lentamente coló una de sus frías manos debajo de la playera del contrario, sintiendo ese cuerpo, un tanto arisco, si le preguntan.

"¡Ah!... ¿Qué mierda, Greg?, ¡Suéltame!"

"Shhhh, solo quédate quieto."

Y así, lentamente, Gregory dejo esa piel, particularmente morena, y se dedicó a descubrir la parte baja de aquel cuerpo, delineando con sus dedos cada centímetro sobresaliente del pantalón, acariciando, causando unas cosquillas en la persona. Algo que cambio cuando sintió una mano adentrarse en sus pantalones, seguidamente en su bóxer, empezando a acariciar esa parte delicada en su anatomía.

"Greg... Para..." Oh, pero no era así, Chris lo sabia. Claro que Gregory podría parar, solo era cuestión de que Chris le diera un golpe en la entrepierna o se moviera hasta poder zafarse, pero no. Se quedaba ahí, quieto, sumiso, algo muy extraño en alguien como el.

Poco a poco noto como el blondo retiraba su cinturón, sintió algo ser bajado, y cuando observo en su parte inferior, ya estaba sin nada. Nada. Que lo protegiera de lo que le hiciera el rubio. Oh, pero claro que estaba asustado. Gregory podía ser su amor platónico, podía tenerle la mayor confianza del mundo, y, si quería, podía cederle el tan grande honor de llevarse su virginidad, pero... Había cosas que se lo impedían. Había elementos que pedía para llevar a cabo eso. A nadie, nadie, ni siquiera la puta mas sucia, le gustaría tener relaciones sexuales en un callejón, bajo el sonido de la música, risas de ebrios, el olor de lo que sea que estuvo ahí y la mirada de los que pasaban por allí.

Odiaba aquello, si, odiaba lo que le haría Gregory. Debido a que, ese no era Gregory, solo era una copia, exacta, de lo que fue y es el padre de éste. Ya lo dijo; odiaba con todo su ser cuando Greg actuaba como su padre.

Se sobresalto al sentir algo húmedo y caliente en su parte intima, era un poco arisca y rasposa, mas no dejaba de ser placentera. Una vez más bajo la mirada, topándose con la azulada brillante que tenía su contrario. Era excitante verlo así, maravilloso sin duda, ver como su querido amigo, aquel que le oculto muchas cosas, que lo culpa de arruinar su familia, lamer con exquisitez y degustación su miembro viril, deslizando su fría mano hacia su boca. Hace rato sus manos están libres, por lo tanto, podía tirarlo al piso y salir corriendo, aventarse encima de él a golpearlo por lo que intentaba, pero, ¿qué hace él?

Toma esa fría mano, empezando a lamerla y mordisquear levemente los dedos de esta. Tan fríos que podrían considerarse paletas, incluso le llegaba el sabor de una, de una paleta con sabor a cerveza.

No debía desconcentrarse, debía volver a la realidad... Oh, pero... La forma en la que Gregory empezaba a darle un masaje a sus bolas, lamiendo su glande cual experto, mientras insertaba un dedo en su parte virginal... Simplemente era difícil de pensar con todo ello nublándola.

Llego un momento en el que sus piernas empezaban a dejar de funcionar, casi se cae, por lo cual regreso a la vida.

"¡No!, ¡Para Gregory!" El aludido miro hacia arriba, sonriendo, regocijándose al poder observar como había dejado al vociferador.

Tan magnifico fue su trabajo, no se lo esperaba; desarmar al mayor causa problemas que era Chris fue sorprendente. Chris no pensaba lo mismo, lo que era curioso, desde hace rato observo como este se dejaba hacer ante sus manos, quizá era por el gran placer que le brindaba, quién sabe. La cosa era la siguiente; tenía a uno de los mejores 'titiriteros' que podían existir, bajo su manto, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Sin importar las quejas, los insultos y las 'suplicas' para que lo dejara en paz, el blondo no dejo su labor de lado, esperaba el momento en el que el mismo Chris lo hiciera, por lo tanto, podía seguir dilatando la entrada de este, hasta que el mismo lo impidiera, claro, si dejaba de suspirar y gemir antes.

"¡Te estas comportando como tu padre!" Grito, gimiendo en el transcurso, provocando que el rubio se detuviera. Eso le dolió, era mas que evidente. Su mirada no demostraba nada, pues la tenía baja, al haberse levantado.

"Te quiero."

"¿Eh?"

Y fue ahí, donde pudo sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. Presionado con suavidad, acomodándose para mejor profundidad al contacto. No era con brusquedad o como todo lo anterior, eran cariñosos y denotaban arrepentimiento. Correspondió, como en esas películas que sus papás lo obligaban a ver, dando razón a todo lo que pasaba en esa pantalla. Tal fue su sorpresa, al sentir como el rubio se alejaba de él, temblando, sonriendo como las veces en las que intentaba disculparse, y ahora era justificable.

"Perdón." Y cayó, fue estruendoso el impacto.

Varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes, tuvo miedo de deslizar su mirada al lugar donde su amigo cayo. Sobredosis. Era muy razonable aquel resultado. No lo decía solo por que aquel cuerpo estuviera convulsionándose delante suyo, sacando espuma por la boca cual perro con rabia.

Se aterro. Mucho. Gritar no servia de nada, si al final solo se escucharían risas de los ebrios que salían de la cantina. Estuvo cerca, tan cerca. Tocar el cielo se le había hecho algo tan fácil de conseguir hace unos segundos, que ahora era inútil pensar en ello.

¿O no?

Seguía vivo, eso era algo, se convulsionaba, eso ayudaba. El ya estaba listo, el rubio igual. Observo aquellos ojos una ultima vez, no podía ver esas hermosas iris coloridas... Solo el blanco globo ocular, soltando lagrimas por el dolor causado.

Hizo lo impensable, se degradó al punto de dejar de consideres el mismo humano. Por que... Nadie hubiera hecho aquello con una persona en ese estado.

Pero Chris, oh pobre he inocente Chris. El solo uso lo que tenía a su favor.

Su amigo ya estaba preparado, los gemidos y suspiros que soltó en su momento habían levantado la parte mas importante para aquello. Su amigo ya lo había preparado, aun sentía esos dedos moverse y fingir estocadas en su interior, el pensamiento de '¿Cómo se sentiría el resto?' Estaba presente.

Fue difícil, grito lo mas que pudo en cuanto se sentó sobre aquello, era difícil moverse con el rubio convulsionándose involuntariamente debajo suyo.

Una estocada, y sentía que su interior se desgarraría, así fue luego de algunas, pudo notar algo viscoso deslizarse de su interior a sus muslos, era rojo, poco importante luego de la quinta estocada. Arriba, abajo, sucesivamente, fueron los movimientos necesarios para poder entrar al cielo. Oh si, ahora podía alcanzar las nubes.

El no se iba con rodeos. No. Siempre iba directo al punto, por sobre todo en llevar las riendas del asunto.

Una, dos, tres, veces repitió aquello, no solo hasta que logró eyacular el mismo mas de lo que podía. Oh no. No le basto aquello, quería sentir al rubio en su interior, quería saber que tenía dentro suyo mas de lo que tuvo aquella zorra que le quito la virginidad a su amigo, quería tener toda la esencia, por lo cual, cuando empezó a de sentir como el miembro viril del rubio perdía dureza, además de la falta de movimiento y respiración, fue que supo que su amigo... Había muerto y él, como su persona de mas confianza, lo había violado en su lecho de muerte.

"¡Aaaah!..." Exploto por, realmente había perdido la cuenta, pero sabia era la ultima. "Yo también te quiero, chienne."

Ahí, bajo las luces neón de aquel letrero, con el sonido de la música, la mezcla entre gritos, risas y demás, con la vista en la luna, misma que estaba tapada por una nube, igual que su racionalidad en antiguos momentos, se permitió llorar sin la protección de su casa.

¿De que servía seguir con aquel pedazo de carne dentro suyo, si este ni siquiera reaccionaba?, el pararse era insoportable, un gran dolor lo invadía, pero el era fuerte, muy fuerte... Tanto; que resistió llorar hasta que llego la ambulancia, y de ahí a la soledad de su recamara.

Observo como sus padres corrían hacía él, como los padres de su amigo iban donde el mismo. Como la mamá de Gregory dejaba esa cara seria, para empezar a mostrar algo mas que frialdad, como el hombre rubio comenzaba a gritar como loco, por algo que el mismo había cometido, fingía, solo fingía.

No era estúpido, claro que no, sabia lo que le hubiera pasado si dejaba el cuerpo con los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y el permaneciendo semidesnudo. La escena estaba intacta, nadie sospecharía nada, sobredosis y punto final.

Era normal que no hubiera ido al entierra, al velorio, que hubiera faltado mas de un mes a la escuela, que no hubiese probado nada de comida durante ese transcurso de tiempo. No, claro que no. No lloro en ningún momento, no dejo que su familia lo viera así de débil. Había cosas que el se permitía y otras que debía negarse a sí mismo.

Pues, por estas razones, no se consideraba una persona, porque, se suponía, era el mejor amigo de Gregory, ¿no? Debía consolarlo, ayudarlo, apoyarlo en todo lo que pudiera, pero solo hacia lo contrario. Y al final, cuando el mismo iba a morir, solo uso ese cuerpo para sus beneficios, en lugar de arrastrarlo al hospital, o donde alguien para mantenerlo vivo, por lo menos unos minutos más.

Todo empeoro cuando, una noche mas de borrachera, el padre de Gregory fue a su casa, amenazando con matarlos a todos, pero en especial a él. Su padre lo detuvo antes de que llegara hacia él, debían creerle cuando el sentimiento de morir bajo ese rubio fue lo que mas deseo al verlo. Oh, no entendía como ese hombre rubio podía negar a Gregory como su hijo, teniendo ambos las misma características.

"¡Tú!, ¡¿Disfrutaste los últimos momentos con mi hijo?!" Trago duro, nadie lo vio, nadie debía saberlo.

"¡Cálmate, Kennenth!, ¡Estás ebrio!"

"¡Cállate!, yo lo vi todo... ¿Creíste que no iría a buscar a Gregie para saber como se encontraba? ¡Ojalá hayas disfrutado cogerte a mi hijo antes de su m-!"

Chris era fuerte, aún más si tenía su pala consigo, sin ella él estaba... Desnudó, a sus palabras.

"¿Christophe?... ¡¿Que has hecho?!"

Chris tiene un mal carácter, de eso no había duda, era fuerte en cuanto a destruir el autoestima se refería.

Observo a ambos con detenimiento, observo su pala y observo el cuerpo que yacía tirado en el piso de su casa.

"Otro... Mate a otro..."

Pero había algo que Chris realmente odiaba. Odiaba, con todo su ser, aquel hombre rubio con ojos azules que su mejor amigo había tenido por padre.

"¡Y lo disfrute mucho!"

* * *

Me me pase de la raya en cuanto a lo que es correcto o no en lo moral? Puede, pero que conste que te advertí! Verás (y se que no te importara), pero un día mi hermosa mente me llevo a un hermoso sitio... Exacto! El cuarto de mi hermana, donde ella estaba viendo esa cosa de Crepúsculo. Pensé, en ese momento. Y Buala (de gamesa), salió esto. Relación? No, Edward... No lo tiene.


End file.
